


thrown for a (toe) loop

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pairings, Romance, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Felicity Smoak hasn't skated competitively in two years. John Diggle aims to change that.





	thrown for a (toe) loop

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : sports  
> Prompt : Flarrowverse or MCU or Agents of SHIELD, any, figure skating AU  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/843363.html?thread=104929123#t104929123
> 
>  
> 
> When I saw this prompt I knew I wanted to do it, it was so far up my alley it was ridiculous. Maybe a little too far for a comment fic, but hey ho!

"You can't be serious." 

Felicity just about manages to stutter the words out, but the man across the table from her doesn't blink, doesn't smile, doesn't look perturbed in the least. "I'm totally serious, Felicity." 

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no." Felicity shakes her head, her ponytail whipping from side to side. Her glasses begin to slip down her nose and she pushes them up, uses that brief moment to press her lips together. "You're John Diggle." 

He nods, the edges of his lips quirking up in a smile. "Yes." 

"John Diggle, as in Michaels and Diggle. Four time national champions, two time world silver medalists, fourth place at the Olympics." 

Again, John just nods. "Yes." 

"And you want to try out with me." 

That's the part Felicity is having trouble with, but John remains calm. "Yes." 

Felicity's hands land flat on the table, making quite the noise. Heads turn in their direction and she wills herself not to look around. Knowing her luck, someone's already reporting this on Twitter. "Do you ever say anything else?" 

This time, he actually grins. "Yes." 

She throws up her hands in frustration. "You are a world level skater," she tries a few seconds later when she finds the words. "Why are you here?" 

"Because my partner decided she wanted to get married and have a family. I'm not done skating yet. I still love the sport... And besides, there's the little matter of an Olympic medal I'd like to get. To do that, I need a partner." He points across the table. "You." 

Felicity knows she's boggling, she just doesn't care. "You could have any partner you want. Why come to a has been who's only been coaching ten year olds for the last two years?" 

"Because I remember seeing you with Cooper." His lips twist as he says her ex's name, hers do likewise. "And thinking he was punching way above his weight." She looks down at the words, she can't help it, and she hears him sigh, mutter something unintelligible under his breath. Just like that, she knows the rumour mill had got some of the details right. "Sorry, bad choice of words." 

"It's ok." It's been a long time and she's over it, has the therapy bills to prove it. 

"My point, Felicity, is that I remember telling my coach that you were the best pairs girl I'd ever seen. Better than Lyla was at that stage of her career ... And no, I didn't tell Lyla that." He smiles and Felicity finds herself smiling too. "Look, come to Starling City. Try out with me. If it doesn't work..." He shrugs. "You get a couple of days free vacation. If it does work..." He lets his voice trail off but he doesn't have to finish the sentence. Felicity's mind is more than able to fill in the gaps. If it works, with his reputation, the association will back them. They'll have a coach who can politic for them, possibly fans who will support them. They'll have financial backing, the kind she's never had before. 

"Ok," she says, her quick decision surprising even herself. "I'm in." 

*

When she arrives in Starling City two weeks later, she thinks she's made a big mistake the second she steps inside the rink. It's late at night - Lyla Michaels still hasn't announced that she's retiring so this is all very hush hush and Felicity can't actually believe that they've managed to keep it under wraps for this long - and the rink is deserted, save for John and his coach, Amanda Waller, a tough no-nonsense woman who does not suffer fools or skating parents gladly. Seeing the way her eyes flick over Felicity, the disdain plain to see, Felicity is glad her mom's not here to witness the tryout. Two minutes with Amanda Waller and one of them would be ready to kill the other. This does not bode well for any long term aspirations Felicity might have. "Let's get started," Amanda says, her voice matching her expression and John extends his hand, indicating he'll let Felicity go first. 

She pulls off her skate guards and steps onto the ice, lining her guards up neatly on the railing before she takes off, stroking slowly around to warm up. She expects John to do his own thing - Cooper always had - but he catches up to her, keeps pace with her easily. "I wish I could say Amanda isn't always like this," he says and she grins as she looks up at him. 

"And there I thought you were supposed to be selling this match up." 

Her dry assessment makes him chuckle. "She's the best at what she does," he tells her simply. "But she was Lyla's coach before she was mine... and I always knew who the star was." 

"Yet, here you are." 

He shrugs. "Here we are." 

"Not yet." Felicity lifts an eyebrow, her stomach turning as she glances over and sees Amanda watching them. There's a frown on the other woman's face and it doesn't look like she likes what she sees. "Not if that face means anything." 

John follows her gaze and snorts. "Amanda always looks like that. She looked like that when we won silver at worlds. Worst case of resting bitch face I've ever seen." The phrase surprises a laugh out of Felicity as he takes a couple of steps away from her before turning to face her. Holding out his hand he says, "Come on... Let's see how we match." 

John's a head taller than she is but he doesn't seem to have any trouble matching his strides to hers. They complete some easy turns and steps and when they get to the spins, John whistles as Felicity demonstrates her sit spin. "Nice," he says as she comes out of it and when they perform the move side by side, they're both equally surprised to hear Amanda applauding from the sidelines. It's as much a summons as praise but they need a drink so they join her at the boards. 

"Lines are good," she announces. "Spins need work on the timing but the positions match nicely." She narrows her eyes at Felicity. "Can you jump?"

"I have all my doubles." Felicity doesn't mention how hard she's worked over the last three weeks to get them perfect. "Give me another couple of weeks and I'll have my triple toe and sal back." 

Amanda lifts an eyebrow. "John and Lyla were working on the side by side triple lutz." 

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity can see John opening his mouth but she - or rather, her competitive nature - beats him to it. "Well, I can learn that too."

It stops Amanda dead in her tracks and John looks to be hiding a smile in his water bottle. "Come on," he says when he puts it down. "Let's see you."

They jump separately for a while before trying side by side doubles but it's when Felicity does her double axel that John stops and smiles, doesn't follow through with his own jump. "Do that again," he says, crossing his arms over his chest and Felicity obliges. If she does say so herself, her axel is her best jump, high and long, and years of Michelle Kwan fangirling means that she learned as a novice how to copy her hero's landing, so she can hold her leg extension for miles coming out of the jump. 

She does that and John catches her up, grabs her hand, a glint in his eye and a smile on his face. Her heart beats faster and she makes a mental note that she obviously needs to work on her fitness. "Throw single," he says and they work out the set up on the ice, doing half a revolution first, then a full single. They nail it on the first try, Felicity holds the landing and John comes around to skate at her side, taking her hand and pulling her back easily into a pairs camel spin as her momentum slows. "Upright," he mutters, counting them down to the change and when they stop spinning he turns her in his arms, lifts her up and spins again. It's not a proper spin by any stretch of the imagination but Felicity throws her head back as her hands lands on his shoulders and her laugh is one of pure delight. John's sounds the same and when he suggests that they come back the next day to work on lifts, she doesn't hesitate. 

*

The second day goes as smoothly as the first. They take their time working out some lifts off the ice first, finding balance points, working on their timing, while Felicity gets used to being some seven feet up in the air again. Once they're happy with a stationary position, John starts first rotating as he carries her, then taking small steps. His arms don't wobble in the slightest and Felicity feels the biggest smile ever spreading across her face. 

Still, that's nothing to the smile she gives when they actually do their first lift on ice. They keep it simple, an easy hand to waist lift, only a couple of revolutions long. John puts her down smoothly and she glides along the ice and when she meets his eyes she says one simple word. 

"Again." 

By the end of the session, the lifts are longer, more difficult and Felicity's cheeks are aching from smiling. She'd forgotten what it was like to fly, forgotten that that feeling was the reason she'd fallen in love with pairs skating in the first place. Even so, none of her pairs partners, not even Cooper, had made her feel as safe in the air as John did. 

"Of course he makes you feel safe," her mom sniffs over the phone that night, not even trying to hide her well documented hatred of Cooper. "Have you seen his arms?" She chuckles. "What am I saying, of course you have. Up close and personal." She makes a noise deep in the back of her throat that sounds like a purr and Felicity rolls her eyes. 

"You know it's not just about brute strength, Mom," she reminds her, because they both know that a pairs girl has to carry her own weight in the lift, just as much as her partner does. Felicity's own aching muscles certainly attest to that - she'd had a long soak in a hot bath before she'd even thought about calling Donna. 

"I know." Donna sighs. "But at least if you're going to be flung around the ice, you have someone pretty to look at." She stops then, as if she's realised something. "Is he going to be flinging you around the ice?" 

Felicity bites back a smile. "I hope not," she says and she can actually hear Donna deflate. "But we are going to skate together." 

There's a pause, then a squeal that makes Felicity pull the phone away from her ear. When she puts it close again, she hears, "My baby's going to the Olympics!" 

"That's four years away, Mom..." And a lot of things can happen between then and now, but that doesn't stop Donna. 

"Good. Plenty of time to save for my flights." 

Once upon a time, her relentless optimism, her enthusiastic embrace of the skating mom persona had driven Felicity to distraction. 

Now it just makes her grin, because she's learned it's nice to have someone who's always got your back. 

*

It turns out, as she moves from Las Vegas to Starling City and starts a new life as one half of Smoak and Diggle, that she ends up with several people who always have her back.

They have fans, for a start, people who followed John and Lyla, who continue to support him and, by extension, her. They immediately christen the new pairing Smiggle and Felicity alternates between thinking it's adorable and wanting to grind her teeth whenever she sees or hears it. (John has no such doubts; he hates it with a fiery passion.) Amanda too, for all her loyalty to Lyla, backs them up one hundred per cent, giving glowing quotes to journalists who request them, and in practice, she's more encouraging than Felicity would have ever expected. 

And in John, she realises she's found the type of partner that pairs girls dream about. Not just skills wise, although that doesn't hurt, and not body wise either, though that definitely doesn't hurt. No, the thing that makes John Diggle the kind of partner the people cross continents to find is that he's just so damn nice. He's considerate and caring, chatty when he wants to be, serious when he needs to be. When Felicity gets frustrated at a move she can't nail, a piece of choreography she can't remember, he has the knack of knowing what to say to make her laugh, to make her feel better. 

Nowhere is that more evident than when they have their first serious mishap. 

Which Felicity was not naive enough to think was never going to happen. She's a pairs girl after all, she's had spills before. But this is a particularly nasty one: one second, she's up high in the air, balancing by her hip on John's hand, her arms and legs perfectly (and beautifully, if she does say so herself) extended, the next she feels herself falling and what seems like a second later she's opening her eyes to see him kneeling beside her, a frown on his face and worry in his eyes. "Easy," he says when she tries to push herself up, his arm going around her shoulders and raising her up a little. Even that movement makes her wince and his frown deepens. "We need to get you to a doctor." 

"I'm fine." She moves again and the ice tilts beneath her. Stomach rolling, she closes her eyes and lets her head loll against his chest. "Ok, that was not fun." His arm tightens around her shoulders. "What happened? Did I-"

"It was my fault." He sounds impatient, frustrated and when Felicity looks up at him, that's exactly what she sees on his face. "I hit a damn rut in the ice, felt myself going... I tried my best to break your fall but..." 

Tilt or no tilt, Felicity looks up sharply. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He almost sounds angry about it. "Hit the deck and bounced straight back up. You on the other hand..." She feels him shudder and she looks around, realises how close they are to the boards. That, and the ache that's starting to spread through her body tells her what must have happened. "Come on," he says. "Let's get you checked out." 

One trip to the emergency room later, a concussion ruled out, she finds herself sitting on her couch, ice packs tucked neatly into several extremities, waiting for John to come back from the nearby Chinese place - apparently, scary falls and hospital visits are a licence to abandon their healthy eating plan. He's taken her key so he's able to let himself in and they eat on the couch watching a bad sci-fi movie that she's seen a dozen times and they talk and they laugh and between that and the painkillers that the doctors gave Felicity, she ends up thinking that this is one of the nicest evenings she's had in a very long time. 

*

It seems like no time at all before their first competition comes around, a trip to Europe and the Nebelhorn Trophy in Germany. John has been before, but not for a long time, while it's Felicity's first trip and she's only glad that her mom isn't coming, because she though long and hard about it. "I think it's nice she's so supportive," John says as she complains about it somewhere over the Atlantic and she doesn't try to stop her eye roll. 

"She's a skating mom," she says and there no need to say more. "A skating mom who still has an enormous crush on Christopher Dean, she kept telling me how he and Jayne Torvill spent years training in Oberstdorf, in the very rink we'll be skating in... 'the history, Felicity, the things that ice has seen...'" She does her best Donna voice, and John just laughs. He, of course, hasn't actually met Donna yet. 

"You know, Chris choreographed the short for me and Lyla two..." He stops, thinks. "No, three seasons ago. I should give him a call, we can introduce them at Nationals... what?" 

He sounds confused and Felicity knows it's because she's looking at him with an expression that's probably caught squarely between horror and shock. "Please," she says and she means it with every fibre of her being, "never do that." 

John looks at her like she's lost her mind - not a bad bet, actually - but he's a good partner, nods and agrees even if he's evidently not sure why. 

He's just as good a partner out on the ice, soothing her nerves and keeping her calm, simply by dint of taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. A step out of the throw in the short and a wobbly landing on the triple twist in the free notwithstanding, they do enough to win their first competition as a pair and even if Felicity knows that, realistically, it was a weak field, she'll still take it. 

Their second competition is more high profile, because John's reputation means that the USFSA have no problem putting them into the empty slot at Skate America, the traditional first stop in the Grand Prix series. Being named to the slot is a big deal, and it becomes a bigger deal because they're going head to head with the couple that came second at Nationals to John and Lyla for the last three years. Laurel Lance and Oliver McQueen are not best pleased that John's new partnership might threaten their ascent to the top of the podium and while their answers in press conferences and media reports are perfectly polite and friendly, the glint in their eyes on practice tells a different story. 

Plus, the competition's being held in San Jose which Donna deems close enough to Las Vegas that she can come to watch so she gets to finally meet John who, after two minutes, is looking at Felicity like he finally understands what she's been talking about for months. Still, he's game enough to take them both out for dinner, is completely charming and witty and funny and has Donna eating out of his hand in no time flat. 

"I love him," Donna texts her that night when she's back in her room. "He's adorable." There follow several heart eyes emojis that make Felicity grin as she texts back two simple words. 

"I know." 

This competition goes as well as the last one, better perhaps, because they end up coming second to Lance and McQueen, with closer scores, particularly on components, than most of the experts were predicting. "This is a huge result for Smoak and Diggle," Scott Hamilton opines from the commentary box as he's wrapping up the coverage. "And a huge blow to Lance and McQueen who up until twenty minutes ago were a shoo in for the national title." Just then the camera jumps to a behind the scenes shot of Lance and McQueen, sitting alongside their coach, Oliver's mother, Moira, and Scott's not to know that they can hear every word he's saying because of a live feed nearby. Both women have faces like thunder while Oliver - who had botched a sit spin badly and fluffed the landing on his triple sal - just looks miserable. Felicity, watching from a different spot backstage, can't help but feel sorry for him, even if he is the competition, but then Diggle comes up behind her, wraps her in his arms and spins her around and suddenly Oliver McQueen is very far from her thoughts indeed. 

*

Skate America is their one assigned competition and so they spend the rest of the fall and early winter preparing for Nationals, to be held in January. Felicity manages to swing a couple of days off in the middle of Hanukkah so that she can fly to Las Vegas and at least spend a bit of the holiday with her mom. She's back in Starling City for Christmas though, and John invites her to spend the day with him and his brother's family. She's reluctant at first but he wears her down with the promise that his sister in law is a great cook and that if she's not having a good time, she can leave after dinner, no doubt laden down with leftovers. 

She tells him it was the offer of leftovers that swung it, but the grin on his face, the look of sheer happiness that she sees there, doesn't hurt either. 

It turns out she doesn't leave after dinner. She doesn't leave until the following morning. 

Which she knows sounds salacious and if the Smiggle fans on the internet heard about it, they'd be getting all sorts of the wrong idea. But it's not like that. 

She doesn't leave because Andy Diggle is just as friendly as his brother, and he's not letting Felicity leave so early having heard about her for months but never having met her and having not exactly been Lyla's biggest fan for years - and Felicity really wants to hear more about that story, because to hear most people tell it, Lyla Michaels is one step short of sainthood. His wife, Carly, is just as good a cook as John had promised and their son, Andy Junior, is nothing short of adorable. The kid's got a serous Lego addiction as well, which Santa and Uncle John enable and Felicity's always had a thing for Lego herself so when Andy Junior begs her and John to help him, she's sitting down on the floor beside the coffee table faster than she has any right to in three inch heels, getting stuck in straight away. 

Later, when Andy Junior's eyes are growing heavy - adrenaline and a sugar high can only take a kid so far - the adults are sitting around the fire, warm and cosy and John straightens up, stretches. "We should probably call it a night," he says and Andy Junior protests immediately, with all the volume and temper that indicate a serious sugar crash is imminent. 

"Why don't you two stay?" Carly suggests and Felicity's surprised by the frown John turns upon his sister in law. "Felicity can take the spare room," Carly continues, her voice smooth, her face calm, "and John, it'll hardly be the first time you've sacked out on this couch." 

Beside his wife, Andy snickers. "First time he'll have meant to though." 

If he'd frowned at Carly, John straight up glares at his brother. "Funny." His tone indicates it's anything but. When he looks over at Felicity though, there's none of that. "I'm sure Felicity wants to get home for some peace and quiet." 

Actually, Felicity finds herself thinking the complete opposite. She's had a glass of wine with dinner, her first in months and while she'd sipped it slowly, she's feeling nicely mellow. Going back to her small apartment, leaving the warmth of the fire and the warmth of company is distinctly unappealing. Maybe Carly picks up on that because she leans forward, grasps Felicity's hand. "You'll stay, won't you? I can lend you some pyjamas, any toiletries you need... Please, don't leave me with all this testosterone." 

She's theatrically begging, and Felicity laughs. "Sure," she says and Carly claps her hands in glee. "That'd be nice." 

John looks like he doesn't quite know what's hit him but he sits back down beside her on the couch and Andy gets up to pour her a second glass of wine. He pours her a third too and that's the one she blames when she finds herself sitting a little closer to John than she was previously when she doesn't even remember moving. 

*

The next morning she's awake earlier than she thought she'd be, which still manages to be later than she usually wakes up. Early morning training sessions have obviously left a bigger mark on her body clock than she realised. She lies in bed for a few minutes before she thinks that she hears voices from downstairs so she stands up, grabs the sweatshirt Carly had left for her at the end of the bed and pulls it on before padding downstairs. John and Andy Junior are both sitting on the couch and there's a Lego boat half built on the table that she knows for a fact was in pieces in the box when she went to bed last night. The two of them are so intent on their task that they don't even hear her approach, she knows because she sees John jump slightly when she speaks. "You're awake early." 

"He's awake early," John says but he doesn't look up from the Lego instructions. "And it just so happens his toys are in my bedroom." Sure enough, there's a pillow on the floor near the corner of the couch and a couple of blankets crumpled at the opposite end. "There's coffee brewing in the kitchen." 

But there's no cup on the table and Felicity knows a hint when she hears it. "I'll be right back." Because no-one, but no-one, should be making Lego on the morning after Christmas without a caffeine fix. 

"Bless you." She can hear the smile in his voice but he's still intent on the tiny construction bricks which she's sure were never that small when she was a kid. He doesn't actually look up until she's standing beside him again, holding out a steaming cup of coffee, made just the way he likes it, and she's pretty sure that it's the actual aroma of the drink that caught his attention. 

But when he looks up at her, something strange happens. Because at first, his face is caught between gratitude for the drink and concentration on the toy. But then it's like he looks at her, looks at her properly, barefoot in Carly's sweatshirt and pyjama pants, long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and probably sticking up in a million different directions and she's not quite sure that yesterday's mascara had been quite removed correctly. He's used to seeing her in practice clothes, sure, but even then, she's a lot more put together than she is now and she feels her cheeks darken with a blush because he's staring at her like he's never seen her before. 

"Thanks," he says as he reaches out and takes the cup from her, his fingers brushing against hers. That's when something else strange happens, because he's taken her hand thousands of times on the ice and it's never sent a shiver up her spine before. Then again, his voice has never sounded that husky before, and his eyes have never been that dark before and Felicity's heart is suddenly hammering in her chest. 

For once in her life, she's speechless. 

Speechless but smiling and her smile only widens as he shifts on the couch, making room for her and patting the space beside him with his free hand. She doesn't need to be asked twice, curls her legs up underneath herself so that her knees are touching his thigh and she fancies she can feel the warmth of his skin even through his jeans and her pyjama pants. 

Every so often, when his hand isn't occupied with Lego blocks or coffee cups, he rests it on her knee, fingers sometimes tracing patterns that send more shivers up her spine. 

Usually, Felicity would be analysing every touch, every smile, wondering what it all meant, what was happening between them, where they would go from here. 

Today, she just smiles into her coffee and lets herself enjoy it. 

*

For most of the next week, even though they manage to avoid talking about it, Felicity knows there's been a subtle shift in their relationship. John's always been an attentive partner but now it's off the ice as well as on, a gentle hand to the small of her back as they walk through the halls of the rink, his fingers lingering longer on her hip as they skate to the boards, his hand finding hers sooner as they skate out to centre ice. Sometimes, she catches him watching her, a smile playing around his lips and she'd be lying if she said he hadn't caught her doing much the same thing, him catching her as she watches him, admiring his quiet grace, his sense of humour, and yes, she'll admit it, the way his t-shirt stretches across the muscles of his chest and arms, the way his training pants don't do a thing to hide the definition of his legs and ass. 

That's usually when she catches herself and shakes her head with a rueful smile. She's always heard that girls eventually turn into women like their mothers; she just thought she had a little bit more time before it happened to her. 

Of course, when John suggests they go out to dinner on New Year's Eve, her inner Donna takes full control. As does the actual Donna when she hears their plans and suddenly Felicity's phone is full of messages with pictures of dresses and shoes and there's a link to a Cosmopolitan article on workplace romances that Felicity absolutely refuses to click on. She thinks she does just fine picking out a dress all by herself, it's a little short and a lot red but when she curls her hair and darkens her eyes, it doesn't look like too much, even if, when she gets a string of thumbs up and heart eyes emojis from Donna in response to her mirror selfie, she's afraid that it is. 

But then she opens her front door to John and she sees the rush of heat and desire that flashes across his face before he tampers it down, she knows it's not. 

John takes her to a restaurant that's fancy without being too fancy and neither of them miss how a couple of heads turn to look in their direction - apparently missing an Olympic medal by tenths of a point pentetrates the consciousness of non-skating people. The food is delicious and if Felicity thought that things might be awkward because of this new vibe between them, the opposite turns out to be true. They talk and they laugh and the night flies by all too quickly so that before she knows it, they're standing back outside her front door. 

She invites him in for coffee, with a promise of looking at the countdown from Times Square. 

It turns out that his mouth is otherwise occupied and any fireworks they see are of an entirely different kind. 

*

Nationals isn't half as nerve wracking as Felicity expected it to be. 

Part of that is because realistically, as a first time team, they're not expected to win. They're not even expecting it, concentrating on skating well. Skating clean would be the ultimate accomplishment they've agreed, if only to shut up some of the naysayers on skating forums and social media that have cropped up, predicting a meltdown of galactic proportions from Felicity. Someone tags John in on one of those comments, he snorts and shuts down the app, says, "They've obviously never met you," as he throws his phone on her coffee table and pulls her close. He earns about a hundred good partner points for that and she makes sure he's well rewarded. 

That's the other part of why she's not nervous. Because she's got John holding her hand, muttering comments and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He's steady as a rock, off the ice as well as on and when they skate clean and they're standing on the podium with silver medals around her neck and John's arms around her waist, Felicity thinks that it's as good as gold. 

"An amazing first Nationals for Smoak and Diggle," Scott Hamilton raves on the telecast that night, his characteristic enthusiasm reaching hitherto levels of volume, even for him. "With a skate like this under their belts at this stage of their careers, I can't wait to see where they go next." 

Listening to those words lying in her hotel room, cuddled up with John, his heart beating a steady rhythm under her ear, Felicity knows just what he means.


End file.
